I Hate This Feeling
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Hiruma is thinking about something, about this certain feelings he doesn't get.. he hate it, but it's not that bad. Rated T for Hiruma's potty mouth. HiruMamo, OneShot.


**Made**: 23 July 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Eyeshield 21, sorry.

* * *

The first thing you know that it's already there, you never expect it nor you know it will come. It's just… there. Stop, immobile, giving me its smug smile and makes my stomach flutters. I hate it. I don't need it, but I'm trapped.

"Hiruma! Can't you stop shooting for once?!" I heard a familiar voice from my right.

"Keh," I snort. "Shut up, fucking manager." I look at her. For a moment I mesmerize her blue depth orbs which glare at me. Even if she's mad, she still manages to look cute. The next thing I knew, she's already there in front of me, glaring. She puffs her cheek slightly.

"You could kill someone with that thing one day!"

"I never miss." I replied curtly.

"Yeah, but what _if_ someday you'll miss? Is there anything to prevent that?!"

"Then I won't miss."

And we continue until the fucking monkey starts to defend her and I shoot him with my AK-45 and on and on… it's the same routine every day. But now, after I realize this fact, I look at her differently. She looks more bright and beautiful, not just a mere 'fucking manager'. And I know that I can't keep this feeling inside me, I have to get rid of it.

But I can't. Hell, I even never _try_. Somehow, there's this calming side… but painful at the other one.

I stare at the laptop screen; stop typing and I look at her. She, Anezaki Mamori, the most perfect girl I've ever seen. She's intelligent until she can keep up with me. She's beautiful and boys would do anything to be by her side. She's caring, beats all of those 'mothers'. She could curse and make pirates blush. She's brave and has the guts to stand up against me. She's strong and handy when needed. Like I say, in one word, she's _perfect_.

But there are things I hate about her. Let me list it:

**1)** Like how she eats those creampuffs while chewing it with those dreamy looks, makes me want to taste which sweeter – the creampuffs? Or her mouth?

**2)** The way she cares about the fucking shrimp too much, heck, even devils need attention too!

**3)** When she cries for me even at such not urgent things – well, the time I broke my arm _may_ be urgent – and see her eyes puffy red. That's just infuriating because I don't want her to pity me, although I do know that she's not pitying me.

**4)** Her smile, definitely her smile. It always gives me these goose-bumps and makes me want to kiss her so badly. That's bad news, right?

**5)** And yadda yadda yadda… fuck it.

"Hiruma-kun!"

I snap my head and then scowl at her. "You don't have to fucking yell at me like that!"

"But I've been calling you five times, and you still staring at your laptop like someone just steal your soul." _Heck yeah, it's you_, I thought for a moment before I went back to typing. She closes my laptop with a hard 'thump' and then put the papers on top of my laptop.

"We must talk about our next strategy."

"What's with it?"

"You mean you want Sena to do _that_? It's obvious that they'll know!"

I open my laptop and let the papers scatters on the floor, "Hell, like they'll smart enough to know." And then I grab a piece of my sugarless gum and chew it. Then we start to argue again and…

Okay, skip that.

"Done." She said cheerfully and looks at the result of her cleaning. I 'tch'-ed and back to type on my laptop. We keep quiet for a while and then I close my laptop and stand up, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said.

She locked the clubhouse and off we go. She skips in front of me, her hair flowing innocently. I stare at her auburn hair, wondering what it is feels like in my hand. She turns back and smiles at me while saying something, but I'm too hypnotized by her blue orbs to hear what she said. And her lips… is it soft? Is it sweet? I don't know, but I think I'll never know.

I shake my head and trotter along and we stopped at a little white house. She opens the gate and stop before she took a last glance at me. She headed towards me and then kisses me lightly on the cheek before she walks into the house – a slight blush tainted her cheek.

My hand comes to my cheek as I grin madly, "Keh, so this feeling is not bad at all…"

**

* * *

Note**: Sort of fluff weird thingy, I dunno where I get this idea.. it just popped out. I'm writing this after I write the latest chapter of 'Here I Am' and after reading some HiruMamo fanfics, haha. I'm thinking about making some other SasuSaku fanfic, but I don't know what theme should I use.


End file.
